Mama Drama
by hermionegirl7
Summary: Shego and Drakken get drunk and things happen.Kim starts to date a certian boy she's had her eye on for a long time.SD K?
1. Kim's Problem

The only reason I wrote this story is to show how totally gross it is to have Shego with  
  
Drakken.  
  
"Freeze Drakken.You're so busted!",said Kim Possible.She was at the Middleton   
  
Jewelry Exibit and Drakken was stealing a huge ruby pendant.  
  
"Kim Possible?!",exclaimed Drakken.He looked around."Wheres the buffoon?And the rodent?"  
  
"He's a naked mole rat!",cried Ron,swinging in to snatch the pendant.  
  
Drakken Quickly grabbed kim by the wrists and held her in front of him.Ron couldn't  
  
turn.but Kim had a smile on her face.Ron was 6 inches from her when Kim wrested one arm   
  
from Drakken,grabbed Ron's ankle, and pushed him backwards.  
  
"We-he-he!",Rufus laughed.Suddenly they went diagnolly forward toward Shego."uh oh"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!",Ron screamed.Shego turned.POW!  
  
Ron crashed into Shego knocking her unconcious.He uncovered his eyes.Rufus came   
  
out of his pocket and into his hand."Boo-ya!",said Ron.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me Kim Possible.I'll be back."Drakken shook his fist at her.  
  
Drakken's henchmen pulled shego into the plane.  
  
"KI-IM.How could you let Drakken go!"She looked at Ron pointedly."Oh I get it.You stole the  
  
pin thingy from the box, right?"  
  
"No big.Just doing my job."  
  
"I can't belive I knocked Shego out!This is so cool!"Ron pumped his fist into the air.  
  
"So cool!",added Rufus.  
  
Kim shook her head."Five bucks says he's still at it next week.",She bet Wade.  
  
"You're on.Even Ron can't gloat that long."  
  
1 week later  
  
"I knocked out Shego!I saved the day."  
  
Kim looked at Wade in her locker."You owe me.Fax it over."Wade faxed her five   
  
dollars.Ron was getting so annoying.Little did she know that she had it easy.  
  
Sorry so short. 


	2. Drakken's Problem

Ok heres chapter two.thanks to my faithful reviewers.I wrote this at 12 AM so if theres spelling mistakes deal with it.  
  
"Sorry boss,we're out of here!",said one of Drakken's henchmen as they all fled the chaotic room.  
  
"This is not what I pay you for!",Drakken's scratchy voice yelled.  
  
He flinched and shrieked like a girl as Shego smashed another chair with her glowing fist.Drakken was so scared he   
  
decided to say something comforting to save his sorry blue butt.First he had to think of it.  
  
"Relax Shego the buffoon didn't mean to knock you senseless."She turned a menacing scowl to him."What?Shego?Why are you  
  
looking at me like that?"  
  
Shego threw a flying dragon kick at him but for once he used his head and ducked.Shego collided with a hover-beam  
  
laser and ,accidentally turning it on,flew across the room and was pinned against the metal wall by the laser.Drakken   
  
scarmbled to the laser and turned it off.Shego fell limply off of the wall and luckily into a chair.Drakken ran(if you would   
  
call it running)over to her.She attempted a scowl but she was too weak.Drakken lightly shook her shoulder.She was tense.He  
  
went around the chair.His spindly hands massaged her shoulders.  
  
"Oh my God where did you learn to....woah woah woah!",Shego leaped up hands aglow."That was sick."  
  
"But Shego you were tense.I'm your employer,I'm ..."  
  
"Hey hey hey,you.No talky.No touchy.Got it?"  
  
"Shego..."  
  
"Got it?!"She lit up her fists and leaned her glare towards him.  
  
"All right Shego theres no need to be pushy."  
  
"And you wonder why I'm tense?!"  
  
"Why don't I take you out to make up for it.No where fancy."  
  
"Are you asking me OUT?"  
  
"No I'm inviting you.If you don't want to go..."  
  
"Allright allright allright just nothing special OK?Wait what's the catch?"  
  
"What catch?"  
  
"With you theres always a catch.Spill!"  
  
"Well I don't exactly have the money and the bank is closed."  
  
"That doesn't stop me from making a withdrawl."Shego narrowed her eyes and grinned wickedly in the light of her green glowing  
  
hands.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Upperton Bank  
  
Alarms ring and Shego runs to Drakkens side  
  
"You got the dough?!",Shego yelled."Let's get out of here!"  
  
Drakken and Shego hopped into the hovercar and flew off.  
  
"so Dr.D where are we headed?"  
  
"Somewhere I've dreamed of since I went bad."  
  
Sorry so short but here it is! 


	3. Scene of the Crime

ok guys its 12:49 AM this will be short cuz i cant think I'm bored and I can't fall asleep.  
  
Kim arrives at the upperton bank with a baggy eyed Ron in tow.Rufs was sleeping in Ron's pocket dreaming of (what   
  
else)grande' sized nacos.  
  
"Whaaaaaaats the sitch?",Kim yawned to Officer McKensie.  
  
"Half an hour ago the bank was..."  
  
"robbed.",Kim finished.  
  
"By a man and a woman according to our cameras.The mans skin was blue and the womans hands were glowing."  
  
"Drakken and Shego.",Kim concluded."Come on Ron.Wade we need a ride."  
  
"Done and doner Kim."The 10 year old supergenius bleeped off the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Shego huh?I beat her once I can do it again."Ron struck a heroic pose.  
  
"Ron you smacked her on the head.It won't be that easy with her awake and probably ticked and tired."Kim was more worried   
  
than she let on.  
  
Ron yawned."Yeah supervillians?Why do they have to do that whole night-time thing?"  
  
Kim sighed and brushed her hair back.Ron loved her attitude."Because night time is crimetime primetime."  
  
A large helicopter flew above.Ron was confused.  
  
"Okay so how are we gonna get up there."Kim was thinking the same thing."Wade?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Suddenly a large object fell from the chopper."Duck!",Kim shouted.She tackled Ron to the ground but the object popped  
  
a remote controlled parachute."Oh sorry.",Kim blushed.She stood up and helped Ron up too."It's ok KP."Both wondered if the  
  
other one knew that when Kim was on top of Ron their tight clothes made them able to feel Rons member had touched between   
  
Kim's legs.Without clothes they would have...  
  
"OKay lets see what this UFO(unidentified falling object) is."With one swipe of her arm Kim pulled off the parachute."uh  
  
Wade?"  
  
In front of Kim and Ron was an odd vehicle.And if Wade didn't hurry Drakken and Shego would get away."This is a  
  
hovercycle.Runs like a motercycle but hovers in the air.Need riding instructions?"  
  
"Please and thank you."  
  
"Kim you sit in the seat facing forward Ron facing backward."  
  
"Then Kim can't see!Who's gonna drive?!",Ron was hysterical.  
  
"Chill Ron.Wade,how am I going to drive?"  
  
"Press the first red button between the seats."When Kim pressed it a tray slid out of the side of the cycle.Two pairs of   
  
x-ray glasses were on it.Kim could see right through Ron's head."Okay Wade next."  
  
"Press the second button to hover.When you get to Drakken's lair press the third button,it will take you stright up.Then  
  
press four and five at the same time and hold on to each other."  
  
"Okay Ron lets go."Kim drives to Drakken's lair."Going up.We've got a clear shot at the roof.Ready?Jump!"Kims arms flew  
  
around Ron's neck and his around her waist.Halfway down Ron leaned in and kissed Kim."Ron I..."  
  
"KP will you go out with me?"  
  
"Well sure but...wow."  
  
They landed on the roof.Kim lasered a hole in the roof.They jumped into the henchmens quarters.All they henchmen  
  
jumped back and then sighed in relief."OH its just you.We were afraid you were Shego.She's having a fit.",said the lead  
  
henchman.  
  
"You mean shes not here?!",Kim cried.  
  
OK theres chapter 3 review review review 


	4. The Booz Cruise

Next chapter coming right up!Any foul language is not anything I normally say so don't expect much.Sorry.  
  
"Where are we?",Shego asked.She and Drakken were outside a musty,dirty,rotting old bar.  
  
"The Booz Cruise.It's a singles bar.  
  
"Well.",said Shego flatly."It's not fancy."  
  
Drakken and Shego walked in.Men were staring at Shego in her tight black and green outfit.Shego was disgusted yet   
  
flattered that so many guys noticed her.That is until Drakken leaned over and said:"Would you look at all the men staring?I  
  
never knew there were so many gays."  
  
'Gross!',thought Shego.She walked to the bartender."Gimme a double martini on the rocks."  
  
He leaned over and sneered."Lady your too tiny to drink that and I ain't gonna give it to ya."  
  
Shego slammed a glowing fist down on the counter."Goddamn it gimme the drink!"  
  
"Allright lady ,sheesh,I'll give you the drink."  
  
"And quit the lady crap!"  
  
He straightened up like a scared soldier."Yes mam'."  
  
"Rrrr.",Shego growled menacingly.  
  
"Yes um b-b-boss?"  
  
"Damn straight."Suddenly a hand grabbed Shego's butt.One finger crept between her legs."Hey baby.",said a deep voice.  
  
"Wanna go for a ride?"  
  
Shego grabbed his arm,flipped him over her head,and slammed him down on the counter.Thats when the police showed up.  
  
Again I'm sorry its so short but I'm busy packing for a two week trip so sorry guys. 


	5. Things heat up

Sorry I took so long guys. Also sorry to the girls who don't like to be called guys! I'm sure you're just DYING to read my new chapter. Just kidding. Here goes:

The hovercycle whizzed through the skies above Middleton, it's passengers searching for the hovercar that should have somewhat stood out from everything but so far nothing was appearing. Kim had put it on autopilot and both she and Ron were staring downwards through the cycle with their glasses.

Dum-dum-da-dum the Kimmunicator bleeped. "Got a lock on Drakken Wade?"

"Nope but I did come up with something easier for you to search with. Drakken's hovercar has a durable molecular sequence built into the engine. Use your laser lipstick to fuse this chip onto the bottom of the cycle and it should beep when Drakken is within half a mile." Sending her the chip he disappeared.

"Ron, can you hold my legs while I flip upside down to attach the chip?"

"You got it KP!" Ron nodded. Behind his glasses his eyes widened. Kept nodding, and nodding.

"Ron?" Kim asked. She remembered he was wearing X-Ray glasses. "Ron! Are you using those to look under my _CLOTHES_?"

"Well I…..waaaaaaaaait a second. That took you like half a minute to figure out. As a teen hero that's really lame."

Kim hung her head shamefacedly and saw a _very_ stunning piece of her best friend. Or was he her boyfriend now? Ron noticed. "Consider this even."

Kim gasped and blushed, whipping the glasses off her burning face. Ron was still a little pink but thought she was adorable anyways. "KP.", He said softly as he cupped her chin in his hand. They stared into each others eyes. They leaned in closer. Closer. They turned their heads to kiss and…..

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

"That's Drakken.", Kim whispered.

"He can wait.", Ron whispered back. He leaned in again. Kim placed her hand against his chest to keep him back and descended the cycle to the ground.

"You can wait for now Ron. Worlds in danger."

"One bank robbery. Kim please?"

"Ron if I let one go it would be like changing my motto to "Kim Possible she can do anything when its convenient for her."

"So I'm not as important as your rep?"

"No, but you can afford to wait. Drakken might be using that for who knows what. Besides," she said. "You're sexy when you have to wait."

She headed towards the door of the Booze Cruise. "Oh yeah!" Ron pumped his fist in the air then followed Kim.


End file.
